1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail dryers and more particularly pertains to a new custom salon nail dryer for drying the nails of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail dryers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art nail dryers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,769; U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,320; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,679; U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,906; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,556; and U.S. Patent Des. 279,412.
In these respects, the custom salon nail dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively drying the nails of a user.